Kopi?
by donat bunder
Summary: Hanya percakapan antara Sarada dengan Chouchou sambil ditemani kopi kesukaannya masing masing. / "Kau tahu kan, aku bukan aku jika sudah di depan sahabat ku sendiri." / Di tempat lain ada seseorang yang sedang nelihat mereka dengan mata yang jahil sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. "Teman ku sudah besar ternyata. Akhirnya.."


.

by Sipembaca

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~Selamat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia~

.

Jika tidak suka kalian bisa kembali keawal sebelum menemukan cerita ini.

.

.

Sarada dan Chouchou baru saja sampai di sebuah kedai kopi dekat kampus mereka. Kedai ini tidak ada yang spesial ataupun isitimewa. Kedai ini hanyalah kedai biasa dengan dua lantai. Tapi saat kau masuk kedalamnya, kedai ini bisa membuat siapa saja yang datang akan merasa nyaman dan betah untuk disini dalam waktu yang lama. Dan juga akan mengalami konflik batin jika kau ingin pulang nanti.

Sarada dan Chouchou terbiasa menghabiskan sisa sisa waktu kuliah mereka dengan makan ditempat yang sepi atau ke taman yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian mahasiswa, itu dikarenakan Sarada tidak menyukai hal hal seperti keramaian ataupun hal hal yang berisik.

Tapi jika sedang bosan dengan hal hal seperti itu mereka akan mengopi, seperti yang sedang dilakukan mereka sekarang. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak SMP hingga sekarang umur mereka beranjak 23 tahun. Pertemanan yang erat.

"Hari ini ramai sekali, kira kira kita bisa dapat tempat duduk tidak ya?" Chouchou berkata pada Sarada, sayangnga saja perkataan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Sarada. Chouchou sedikit kesal karena tidak ditanggapi. Dia tahu jika Sarada moodnya sedang tidak baik maka akan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Sarada adalah sahabatnya.

Chouchou mulai menghampiri meja pesanan dan mulai memesan. "Kau mau apa? Biasa?"

"Hm." Jawab Sarada yang matanya entah kemana. Sepertinya moodnya sedang benar benar tidak bagus. Tapi beruntung bagi Chouchou karena mengetahui segala arti hm dari Sarada.

Sarada sedikit tersadar jika hari ini kedai kopinya sedang ramai. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mencari meja agar mereka berdua bisa bersantai santai ria. "Aku cari meja dulu."

Chouchou sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Meja kita yang biasanya kenapa?"

"Sudah ditempati orang lain. Kita kalah cepat hari ini." ujarnya sambil menunjuk tempat yang biasa ditempati mereka berdua.

Chouchou mengangguk paham lalu berkata "Dilantai dua saja, sepertinya masih banyak yang kosong." Sarada mangangkat bahunya tidak tahu "Ya, mungkin saja. Aku keatas ya."

"Siap! Tunggu aku diatas ya!" Timpal Chouchou sambil mangacungkan jempolnya yang sayangnya hanya dibalas oleh Sarada dengan anggukan kepala.

Sesampainya Sarada di lantai dua, mata Sarada langsung mencari meja yang kosong untuk ia dan Chouchou tempati. Benar apa kata Chouchou, hari ini kedainya sedang ramai, tidak seperti biasanya. Lantai satu dan lantai dua benar benar penuh dengan orang. Hingga akhirnya matanya berhasil menemukan sebuah meja yang kosong dan disaat yang sama pula ia tidak sengaja melihat siluet tubuh Choucho dengan segera Sarada setengah berteriak kepada Chouchou. "Chouchou! Disini!"

Chouchou yang mendengar teriakan tersebut dengan segera mencari sumber suara dan setelah menemukannya dengan segera ia menghampiri Sarada yang sudah mendapatkan meja yang kosong. "Nah ini dia kopinya Nona Uchiha." ucapnya sambil menaruh kopinya diatas meja.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada sambil mengambil kopi miliknya, yaitu kopi susu. Sarada terbiasa memesan minuman saja seperti kopi susu ini. Atau bisa dibilang kopi itu adalah kopi favoritnya. Sarada juga tidak mengetahui mengapa ia menyukai kopi susu padahal ia tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis. Tapi jika sedang bosan, Sarada akan memesan espresso. Sedangkan Chouchou sendiri lebih memilih white coffee dengan banyak roti manis sebagai teman kopinya.

Sarada mulai membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil laptop kesayangannya. Membuka beberapa dokumen pribadinya.

"Kau menulis lagi?" Tanya Chouchou sambil mengunyah roti manisnya.

"Iya.. Begitulah.. Ah entahlah.." Jawab Sarada dengan nada malas malasan.

"Apa itu? Dasar aneh." geram Chouchou. Sebenarnya Chouchou sedikit iri dengan Sarada karena diumurnya sekarang dia sudah menghasilkan uang melalui buku buku yang di buatnya. Dan sayangnya semuanya laku terjual dipasaran. Tapi disisi lain dia juga bangga dengan sahabatnya ini dan menjadikan Sarada sebagai panutannya.

"Berisik!"

Chouchou mulai bosan dan akhirnya memilih untuk membicarakan sebuah topik yang tidak biasa dibahas untuk Sarada. Tidak salahkan menggoda temannya yang satu ini sekali kali?

"Aku tahu kau seorang penulis yang handal dan terkenal Sara sayang.. Tapi bukankah sekali kali keluar dari zona nyaman itu menyenangkan kan?"

Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Chouchou berkata seperti itu tapi dia paham tentang apa yang di maksud oleh Chouchou. "Aku belum ingin keluar dari zona nyaman itu. Kau tahukan aku belum pernah merasakannya, jadi yaa... Seperti itulah."

"Kau sudah banyak menerbitkan buku, ya.. Cuman tujuh buku si.. Tapi itu sudah banyak. Dan semuanya laku di pasaran Sarada.. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan horor mu itu? Atau fiksi fiksimu itu? Kalau yang imajinasinya luas pasti akan mudah membayangkannya adan juga memahaminya, tapi jika otaknya pas pasan seperti ku untuk berimajinasi saja susah."

"Hm" gumam Sarada sembarangan sembari menatap monitor.

"Ham, hem, ham, hem, aku bosan dengan kata itu. Tidak adakah kata lain selain itu?" Chouchou kesal dengan kata itu. Apakah tidak ada kata lain selain itu di otaknya, hee?

"Tidak ada." ujar Sarada sekali lagi dengan mata yang masih setia menatap monitor.

"Aku berharap kau segera jatuh cinta, agar hatimu yang dingin itu bisa meleleh. Kau tak tahu kan rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" timpal Chouchou iseng.

Chouchou sudah lama atau bahkan tak pernah melihat Sarada membahas soal cinta. Seingatnya dulu Sarada pernah membahasnya saat kelas 12 dulu, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dan yang diketahuinya cinta itu banyak bentuknya. Seperti kasih sayang orang tua dengan anak, kasih sayang antara teman, dan lainnya. Setidaknya itu yang Chouchou dengar dari Sarada.

"Sudah kubilang.. aku belum merasakannya atau belum menemukan si dia ini yang bisa membuat ku seperti bukan aku. Aku sudah banyak membaca kalau cinta ini seperti ini, itu, bisa membuat sakit hati, bisa membuat senyum senyum sendiri tidak jelas, ini, itu, bla bla bla... Hah.. Dan kau tahu? Bisa saja nanti aku menemukannya disini, di antartika, di penjara, atau dirumah sakit, entah besok, tahun depan, sekarang.. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana caranya. Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa menulis jika belum merasakannya? Kau tahukan rata rata cerita ku berdasarkan kisah nyata. Ya.. Sedikit si... Tidak banyak banyak juga." Sarada mulai berhenti mengetik dan mulai melihat gelas kopinya yang sudah hampir habis. "Tapi ya sudahlah, biar saja menjadi misteri sampai nanti waktunya tiba." Sarada tersenyum lalu gelas kopinya sambil berkata "Lagi pula sepertinya lebih menyenangkan jika seperti itu." lalu meminum kopinya.

Chouchou terdiam sambil mulutnya yang sedikit menganga tidak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya Sarada berkata demikian tentang hal itu. Biasanya Sarada akan mengamuk bak monster jika membahas hal itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku tangkap dari omongan mu itu? Itu adalah omong kosong. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihatmu ketar ketir, senyam senyum sendiri tidak jelas jika sudah menemukan si dia ini. Ah iya, dan bonusnya adalah itu adalah perkataan terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar dari seorang Uchiha Sarada."

"Kau tahu kan, aku bukan aku jika sudah di depan sahabat ku sendiri." Ucap Sarada sambil tersenyum kapada Chouchou dan Chouchou pun membalas senyuman Sarada.

"Dan aku senang mendengar omongan mu yang panjang itu."

Sarada mulai fokus kembali ke drafnya yang sempat ia lupakan hingga akhirnya Chouchou mulai bertanya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mulai saja menyukai seseorang? Ku dengar dulu bibi Sakura sangat menyukai paman Sasuke. Bahkan bibi harus bersusah susah dulu untuk menaklukan hati ayahmu. Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama sama dingin."

Sarada sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu. Sarada sedikit tahu bahwa Mamanya sejak SMP menyukai Papanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang jika Mamanya dulu pernah ditolak berkali kali oleh Papa saat Mama menyatakan perasannya ke Papa dulu. Uhh.. Pasti menyakitkan sekali jika Sarada di posisi yang sama seperti Mamanya dulu.

"Kau sok tahu sekali. Lagi pula dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Bibi Ino." jawab Chouchou sambil meminum white coffee-nya.

"Bagus, ibu dan anak sama sama bermulut ember."

"Sama seperti kau dengan ayahmu itukan? Dingin dan bermulut pedas." Sindir Chouchou.

"Hm"

"Lalu, kali ini tentang apa?" tanya Chouchou mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apanya? Ini?" tanyanya balik sambil menunjuk laptopnya "ini tentang kisah pasangan suami istri."

"Kurasa telinga ku masih berfungsi dengan baik saat kau bilang 'bagaimana aku bisa menulis jika aku belum pernah merasakannya' haa dasar." sindir Chouchou lagi. Sarada memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia heran kenapa temannya yang satu ini suka sekali menyindirnya.

"Ini kisah Mama dan Papa."

Chouchou mengangkat alisnya tertarik dengan cerita Sarada "Kisah bibi dan paman? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku harian Mama saat aku berbenah rumah. Aku penasaran dan ya kau tahu selanjutnya."

"Oke, aku mengerti, lalu?"

"Di buku itu banyak catatannya, dari Mama mendapatkan buku itu untuk pertama kalinya dari nenek, pertama kali mengenal bibi Ino, mengenal Papa, semuanya. Dan sekarang Mama sudah tidak menulis lagi, terakhir dia menulis hariannya tahun 2003. Saat itu aku berumur tujuh tahun. Aku sempat heran, Mama sudah punya anak satu tapi masih suka menulis buku harian."

Chouchou masih diam mendengarkan Sarada yang sedang berbicara, menunggu apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Sarada "Dan ya, itulah insprirasi ku untuk buku kali ini. Anggap saja aku sedang keluar dari zona nyaman, zona horor dan fiksi fiksi itu. Mungkin bisa jadi aku menulis tentang roman romansa tentang Mama."

"Bibi pasti sangat suka menulis ya? Yang ku tahu paman Sasuke itu adalah seorang jurnalis dan fotografer terkenal dimasanya. Ibumu juga seperti itu kan? Dia seorang penyiar radio dulu dan juga penulis buku mesum terkenal itu. Apa ya namanya? Icha Icha... Hemp?!" belum selesai Chouchou berbicara, Sarada sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Sshh! Kau ini berisik sekali si?!" Sarada membuka bekapannya dan segera duduk kembali.

"Kuberi tahu ya. Mama memang penulis buku mesum laknat itu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali terakhir ia menulis buku laknat itu saat aku berumur lima tahunan. Lagi pula bukan buku itu saja yang ia tulis. Bukunya ada banyak dan sudah kubaca semuanya, kecuali Icha Icha itu. Dan aku juga tidak akan membaca itu, menjijikan.. Mama juga melarang ku untuk membaca buku mesum itu. Selain itu, Mama menggunakan nama samaran dibuku laknat itu, jadi tidak ada yang tahu siapa penulisnya sebenarnya."

Chouchou mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian meminta maaf "Oh, oke oke aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku lupa." tanpa disadari oleh Chouchou, Sarada sudah selesai dengan ketikannya dan mulai membereskan tasnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau pulang atau tidak? Aku mau pulang. Ayo." ajak Sarada.

"Masih jam lima lewat lima belas menit. Ini belum terlalu malam juga Sarada." sanggah Chouchou. Dia masih betah berlama lama disini. Rasanya seperti kakinya ditempeli magnet agar tak bisa kemana mana.

Sarada mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat jam. Dikepalanya sudah berseliweran adegan sang Mama yang sedang marah jika ia nanti telat pulang kerumah.

Mamanya sangat mengerikan. Suka sekali meninju atau menendang nendang tembok tidak jelas. Katanya bentuk pelampiasan kalau sedang marah, tapi tetap saja terlihat mengerikan. "Aku akan telat sampai rumah. Kau tahu kan Mama ku mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Kita kan juga pulang naik kereta, pasti akan lama sampai kerumahnya. Ayo pulang." bujuk Sarada.

Chouchou mengalah, ia juga tahu betapa seramnya bibi Sakura jika sedang marah. Chouchou pernah sekali, melihat bibi Sakura menghajar -atau apalah namanya- sebuah pohon kecil sampai daunnya habis dan batangnya juga jadi tak berbentuk. Intinya mengerikanlah. "Baik baik nona Uchiha, kita pulang sekarang."

Chouchou dan Sarada mulai berjalan kebawah, yang sayangnya saja Sarada sedang tidak fokus dengan jalan didepannya sampai akhirnya dengan tak sengaja Sarada menabrak seseorang ditambah bonusnya adalah baju Sarada kotor terkena kopi yang tumpah. Sarada sedikit terkejut tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin menimpa perutnya. Beberapa mata pun mulai melihat kejadian itu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja." ujar si pemilik kopi yang ternyata seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu sedang membungkukan badannya.

"Hei tuan, tanggupjawablah. Baju teman ku jadi kotor seperti itu." ujar Chouchou.

Sarada sadar ia mulai menjadi pusat perhatian. Lalu ia mengambil alih, dia tidak mau ada keributan disini.

"Sudah tidak apa apa, Chou. Aku bisa membersihkannya nanti. Hei ayo naikan badan mu." ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu si pemuda.

Si pemuda itu mulai mengangkat badannya dan Sarada bisa melihat jelas siapa wajah si pemuda tersebut. Untuk sesaat Sarada hanya terdiam melihat wajah si pemuda. Tampan. Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Sarada saat ini.

"Caranya bagaimana? Kau juga kan tidak membawa jaket." ujar Chouchou tidak mau kalah.

"Saya membawa jaket, dan saya akan meminjamkan mu. Tolong diterima sebagai ucapan maaf saya."

Chouchou tersadar ada yang sedikit salah dengan Sarada. Sarada sedari tadi hanya diam sambil melihat wajah si pemuda itu. Otaknya tidaklah sebodoh itu dan ia mulai paham soal ini.

"Sarada aku tunggu ya di depan stasiun. Jangan lama lama."

"He.. apa? Hei Chouchou!" belum Sarada menyelesaikan perkataannya, Chouchou sudah pergi duluan ke melewati pintu kedai.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau terima ya jaket ku ini, aku tidak enak dengan mu." ujar si pemuda lagi dengan nada setengah memaksa. Sarada melihat wajah si pemuda penuh dengan raut rasa bersalah.

Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat jaket yang ada di tangan si pemuda. Ia juga sebenarnya risih dengan pakaiannya. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya menerima jaket itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Obito." ujar si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Obito tersebut.

"Sarada. Salam kenal." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sarada tidak mengerti tentang ini. Dia tidak dengan mudah bisa sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Biasanya dia akan diam jika ada yang mendekatinya.

"Ya, salam kenal." Obito tersenyum lebar yang mau tidak mau juga membuat Sarada tersenyum entah bagaimana caranya.

Di tempat lain ada seseorang yang sedang nelihat mereka dengan mata yang jahil sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Teman ku sudah besar ternyata. Akhirnya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Saya mau cerita saya mau ngakuin kalo sebenernya dari awalnya saya mau bikin tentang obito dan sarada. Cumaaann... Ditengah jalan idenya ilang gak tau kenapa. Dan tiba tiba aja terlintas tentang Chouchou-_- kadang suka bingung sendiri sama jalan pikiran, suka aneh aneh aja idenya. Tiba tiba dateng tiba tiba juga ilang-_-

Dan juga sedikit sedih karena jamannya sarada dan kawan2nya ini sedikit. Yaa bisa diliat aja gak sebanyak jamannya sakura dkk. Laki lakinya banyak, perempuannya juga banyak. Ada karui, karin, shion, koyuki, sara, ada hanabi, shizune, asuma, guy, neji, dan bla bla bla... Jadi bingung mau ngaduin siapa ama siapa. Kalo boruto ama sarada udah terlalu mainstream banget habisannya-_- tapi bukannya gak suka ya ama tuh dua tokohnya hehe.

Jadi sempet terlintas deh mau ngaduin antara obito yang rewel ama sarada yang anteng.

Berasa kayak liat saku versi cowok dan sasu versi ceweknya gitu.. Tapi tidak jadi kok tenang ajaa.. Cuman buat pemanis aja di endingnya, hehe. Lagian juga kayaknya obito kemana mana emang udah cocoknya ama rin, bukan yang lain :3

Ahahaha.. Oke saya sampein terima kasih buat yang baca btw juga makasih juga udah mau ngebuang waktunya sebentar buat baca ini dan juga maaf kalo sarada ama chouchounya keluar dari asliannya..

ahihihihi *katawa benard bear* ngomong ngomong kalo sempet juga tolong yaaaa kasih reviewannya. Pasti bakalan ngebantuin banget buat saya:) Ahihihi *ketawa benard bear (lagi)*


End file.
